


two ghosts in the rain

by triplesixsuckangels



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesixsuckangels/pseuds/triplesixsuckangels
Summary: อย่างแฮร์รี่จะคิดอะไร นอกจากในสมองกลวงๆ ก็คงมีแต่ลูกรักบี้ ไม่ใช่สูตรคณิตศาสตร์แน่ๆ





	two ghosts in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิค (แก้บน) เซ่นไหว้ฟินน์โผล่ออกมาจากถ้ำ #DNK48

เด็กไฮสคูลส่วนมากมักจะคิดอะไร?

 

นมโตๆ ของสาว หรือบั้นท้ายกลมๆ ของเชียร์หลีดเดอร์ คู่เดตงานพรอม?

 

แต่ไม่ใช่กับฟินน์ ไวท์เฮด

 

ปลายแหลมของไส้ดินสอกดลงกับกระดาษส่งเสียงครืดคราดเบาๆ ที่โต๊ะริมหน้าต่างรองสุดท้ายของห้อง ฟินน์ ไวท์เฮดกำลังนั่งขมวดคิ้วมุ่น นิ้วเกี่ยวขาแว่นตาออกมาคล้องอยู่แถวบริเวณใบหู เพราะจะถอดหรือใส่ก็คงมีค่าเท่ากัน วิชาประวัติศาสตร์เป็นวิชาที่ฟินน์เกลียด เขาไม่เคยเรียนรู้มันได้เลยแม้ว่าจะพยายามตั้งใจขนาดไหนก็ตาม และแน่นอนเมื่อถามถึงเกรดเฉลี่ย ฟินน์ไม่เคยได้มากกว่า C+ ในรายวิชานี้มาตั้งแต่เกรด 6 ที่ข้อสอบเปลี่ยนมาเป็นข้อเขียน และควิซครั้งนี้เขาก็คงไม่ได้มากไปกว่านั้น

กึก—

ขาเก้าอี้เขาถูกเตะ คงไม่พ้นใครที่ไหนนอกจากแฮร์รี่ สไตล์ เพื่อนนักกีฬาที่นั่งอยู่ทางด้านหลัง อันที่จริงเราเคยเป็นเพื่อนสนิทกันตอนเกรดสาม แต่ก็นั่นแหละ หลายสิ่งเปลี่ยนไป แฮร์รี่มีสังคมใหม่ แต่ฟินน์ก็ยังเป็นแค่เด็กเนิร์ดเก็บกดผู้ไม่มีใครคบ

—กึก

เมื่อไม่เห็นเขาตอบรับ แฮร์รี่จึงเริ่มก่อกวนหนักขึ้น จากแรงสะกิดเบาๆ ก็กลายเป็นเหมือนจะถีบ ส่งผลให้ตัวเอที่ฟินน์เขียนมีหางลากยาวชี้ขึ้นไปเหมือนตัวดี ฟินน์หันหลังขวับ สายตาสีเขียวหาเรื่องใช้ได้สำหรับคนแบบเขา วันนี้แฮร์รี่ทำตัวน่ารำคาญเกินไปแล้ว

“มีปัญหาอะไรนักหนา” ฟินน์กระซิบด้วยน้ำเสียงกดต่ำ เหลือบไปมองอาจารย์แถวที่หน้ากระดานดำแวบหนึ่ง คริสโตเฟอร์ยังเปิดหนังสืออ่านอยู่ในมือ ถ้าอ่านไม่ผิด มันจ่าหน้าปกไว้ว่า ‘เรื่องจริงจากยุทธการดันเคิร์ก 1940’ ‘ปาฏิหาริย์แห่งดันเคิร์ก: เรื่องจริงจากปฏิบัติการไดนาโม’

เอาตรงๆ ฟินน์ไม่เชื่อในปาฏิหาริย์ ปาฏิหาริย์ในความคิดของฟินน์ไม่มีจริงพอกันกับที่เขาจะไม่มีวันได้เอรายวิชาประวัติศาสตร์

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะคิกคัก คิดภาพผู้ชายตัวโตๆ กล้ามใหญ่กว่าเด็กวัยเดียวกันทั่วไปในเสื้อนักฟุตบอลประจำโรงเรียนสองสีหัวเราะคิกคัก นั่นยั่วโมโหได้ดีมาก

ฟินน์หันกลับ ใช้ยางลบถูลงบนกระดาษข้อสอบพอเป็นพิธี แล้วก้มลงจะเขียนต่อ พยายามไม่สนใจพวกอันธพาลด้านหลัง เขาต้องใช้สมาธิพอสมควร ฟินน์พลาดเองที่เข้าห้องช้าเพราะช่วยอาจารย์คาบศิลปะที่แล้วเก็บห้อง เขาเลยมาไม่ทันที่นั่งแถวหน้า ไม่แฟร์เท่าไรที่สาวสวยพวกนั้นจะมาแย่งที่เขา แต่ฟินน์ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้

 

 

ปัง!

กำปั้นถูกทุบลงกับโต๊ะ ก่อนฟินน์จะลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ แฮร์รี่ชะงัก

 

แต่ใครจะสนว่าอะไรคือจุดเปลี่ยนของสงครามร้อยปีที่ทำให้อังกฤษแพ้ย่อยยับ

 

“คุณไวท์เฮด คุณสไตล์ คุณคีโอแกน พวกคุณสามคนโดนทัณฑ์บน”

อาจารย์โนแลนพูดเสียงเนิบ แต่รอยยิ้มเล็กๆ ที่มุมปากนั้นก็ทำเอาไม่มีใครกล้าหือ ก้มหน้ายอมรับชะตากรรมอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้

 

หรือความจริงที่ว่าข้าวโอ๊ตในโรงอาหารทุกมื้อเที่ยงวันพุธเหมือนอาหารหมูมากกว่าเอาให้นักเรียนมัธยมที่ควรได้รับสารอาหารครบถ้วนกิน

 

ฟินน์กำลังเบื่อเต็มที เขากอดเป้ไว้กับอก นั่งเบียดไหล่กับแฮร์รี่บนเก้าอี้หน้าห้องปกครองรอรับคำสั่ง ไม่ทันมองด้วยซ้ำว่ามีเด็กนักเรียนเปิดประตูเข้ามาเพิ่มจนพื้นที่พักเกือบคับแน่น ชีวิตฟินน์ไม่เคยตกต่ำถึงขนาดนี้ เขาไม่เคยทำผิดกฎอะไรของโรงเรียนมาก่อน และจะเป็นหูของเขาเองที่ชาเมื่อแม่และพี่ๆ ได้รับรู้ รวมถึงซันนี่จะต้องล้อเขาไปจนวันตาย

แฮร์รี่ขยับตัวยุกยิก มันสร้างความรำคาญให้ฟินน์จนเขาต้องดันไหล่ใส่อีกคนกลับแรงๆ และหันไปเพ่งมองตาขวาง ตัวโตอย่างกับควายยังเล่นกันกับแบร์รี่เป็นเด็กสามขวบ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเขาต้องมาทนกับอะไรแบบนี้ และเขาต้องเอาคืนแฮร์รี่ให้สาสมกับโทษทัณฑ์บนไม่มากก็น้อย ฟินน์บอกไว้เลย

“นายโดนอะไรมา”

“ฮะ?”

“ทอม ฉันชื่อทอม เราเรียนชีวะด้วยกัน”

ฟินน์นึกออก “โดนคนกวนประสาทระหว่างควิซประวัติศาสตร์น่ะ”

“อาจารย์โนแลนใจดีออก นายคงต้องไปทำให้อาจารย์ยั้วะน่าดู”

“มีคนที่ยั้วะกว่านั้น เชื่อสิ” ฟินน์กลอกตา “แล้วนายโดนอะไรมา”

“โดนจับได้ว่าลอกข้อสอบของอนายริน และอนายรินก็ปาบอลอัดใส่หน้าฉันเป็นการตอบแทน”

คนที่ถูกกล่าวถึงหันมามองพวกเขาแวบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะมุดหน้าลงไปทำอะไรของตนต่อ ฟินน์เคยเห็นอนายรินในคาบศิลปะ แต่เราไม่เคยคุยกันมากไปกว่า เฮ้ งานนายสวยนะ ฉันชอบรูปนั้นมากเลย เป็นอะไรที่ลึกซึ้งมาก ฉันขอยืนพู่กันนายหน่อยสิ ของฉันมันโดนหนังสือในกระเป๋าทับจนหัก เจอกันคาบหน้านะ

อา.. จะว่าไป เราก็พูดกันเยอะอยู่ ส่วนมากเป็นฟินน์ที่พูดน่ะนะ

 

 

 

“แฮร์รี่มันไอ้งั่ง”

“ถามจริง นายไม่รู้ว่านายนั่นคิดอะไร” อนายรินถาม ดวงตาใสๆ นั้นแวววาวเหมือนลูกแก้ว

“อย่างแฮร์รี่จะคิดอะไร นอกจากในสมองกลวงๆ ก็คงมีแต่ลูกรักบี้ ไม่ใช่สูตรคณิตศาสตร์แน่ๆ”

 

 

ฟินน์กัดริมฝีปากตัวเอง เขาซุกกำปั้นลงในแจ็คเก็ตสีเหลืองที่ใส่มาวันนี้ ป้ายรถเมล์เย็นและชื้น ฝนเพิ่งหยุดตกได้ไม่นาน เพลงในไอพอดเปลี่ยนไปเสียงดีดของกีตาร์นุ่มๆ ฟินน์แอบเห็นจากหางตาว่าแฮร์รี่แอบกระเถิบเข้ามาใกล้—ใกล้จนสัมผัสไอร้อนได้ถึงอีกคน

ฟินน์ห่วยแตกด้านการชวนคนอื่นคุยก่อน ไม่เว้นแม้แต่

ไม่เนียน ถ้าเทียบกับร่างหนาๆ ของอีกคน

นั่นออกจะเป็นอะไรที่กระอักกระอ่วนไม่น้อย หลังจากฟินน์ตะคอกใส่แฮร์รี่ และแฮร์รี่ก็ระเบิดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างใส่เขา ท่ามกลางสักขีพยานหลายชีวิตที่โดนทำโทษในห้องสมุด ไอ้โง่เอ๊ย

อันที่จริงแฮร์รี่ก็ไม่ได้แย่เท่าไร

และถึงในหัวของหมอทึ่มนั่นจะไม่มีสูตรคณิตศาสตร์ แต่นอกจากลูกรักบี้แล้ว มันมีฟินน์ ไวท์เฮด อยู่ในนั้นแน่นอน


End file.
